Ivan Rellits
Of all the powerful denizens of Coruscant's Senate District, perhaps none held a more unique position of authority than Ivan Rellits. Charming, sophisticated, yet uncannily cool under pressure, Rellits was the Chief Host at Groutflinger's, the poshest restaurant in the district. Groutflinger's was the restaurant to be seen at, and Rellits could make sure you had the best table in the house or put your reservation on indefinite hold. He held sway over politicians, royalty, merchants, and gangsters with equal aplomb. Groutflinger's owed its incredible reputation to the dazzling view of the Southern Hemisphere from its location atop the Nezzelcomp Skyhook, and the cullinary artistry of Head Chef Giatta Maximammary. Rellits was born on the planet Anmeara, to humble parents. His childhood was unremarkable, and after finishing his education he tried a number of different career paths. Most ended miserably, until the young Anmearan won a trip to Coruscant that included a luncheon at Groutflinger's. Putting on his best suit, Rellits was awed by the fantastic fare offered. It was a far cry from the muckfish stew and fried eelbat that were staples of his homeworld. Rellits applied for a busboy job at Groutflinger's, which was one of the few non-droid jobs still available at that establishment. Working hard and sucking up to the waiters, hosts, and Chef Giatta, he was eventually promoted to a host position. Excelling at catering to the high-class clientelles' whims and demands, Rellits was promoted to the position of Chief Host after paying to have the previous chief kneecapped. At the start of the Clone Wars, Groutflinger's was often used as a neutral meeting place between various political factors. Rellits was attuned to the shifting loyalties of his diners, and often had the leader of one faction going out the back door as the leader of a rival faction was coming in the front. After the Senate granted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Emergency Powers to create the Grand Army of the Republic, Palpatine and several of his cronies decided to dine at Groutflinger's that evening. As usual, Rellits attended to the party's every need with dazzling grace. Unfortunately, he'd earlier sampled Chef Giatta's Steamed Eopie a la Vagisil, which was slightly undercooked. While going over the dessert menu with Sly Moore, Rellits felt an uneasy gurgling in his sixth stomach and, before he could even so much as turn his head away, spewed undigested chunks of Eopie all over the table, splattering the entire party! This triggered a chain reaction at the nearby table of Senator Whifle Blurnshopf of the Hohokus System, where all sixteen of his guests began regurgitating their meals. While Rellits quickly had all the parties' meals comped and had fresh cloths brought in from the finest shops, the incident was instantly the social scandal of the day. Unable to bare the stigma of the event, Rellits immediately tried to blame the entire episode on Chef Giatta's undercooked dish. Palpatine and his associates left Groutflinger's, vowing never to eat there again. Rellits' body was found the next morning at a waste treatment plant, his mouth stuffed with raw Eopie. After an extensive investigation lasting several hours, authories ruled it a suicide. Category:Coruscant Category:No-Names Category:Suicide